eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Coker
Coker & Mitchell Funeral Directors (previously Coker & Sons Funeral Directors) is a funeral burial service in Walford owned by Les & Pam Coker. It is currently managed by Jay Mitchell. Company History *Coker and Sons Funeral Parlour was established on 30 July 1915 by Les Coker's great-grandfather, Herbert Coker, in his front parlour in Spring Lane, Walford. *In 2014, Coker and Sons moved to 53 Turpin Road. *Billy Mitchell began working for Coker & Sons as of 11 July 2014. *30 July 2015 was the company's centenary and to celebrate, they threw a party in The Queen Victoria and also offered 20% off for August 2015. *22 September 2016, Les talked to "MacIntyres", another Funeral Directors, about buying Coker & Sons. *3 October 2016, Les called Mr Bateman of MacIntyres Undertakers Limited and told him the business was no longer for sale. Les made Billy the manager. *In May 2017, Pam Coker returns to the square and tell Billy Mitchell that Les Coker has made the decision to make Billy a partner in the business, known as Coker & Mitchell Funeral Directors. *In 2018, Billy becomes part of a robbery arranged by Aidan Maguire, which involved him exhuming a grave for cash. Pam Coker sacks Billy after this is caught on CCTV. Jay Mitchell takes over as manager of the business. List of clients funerals *Jack Martin (prior-1985) *Lilian Martin (prior-1985) *Pete Beale (1993) *Ethel Skinner (2000) *Archie Mitchell (2010) *Pat Evans (2012 ) *Nick Cotton (2014; fake) *Lucy Beale (2014) *Stan Carter (2015) *Jim Branning (2015) *Nick Cotton (2015; real) *Charlie Slater (19 January 2016) *Peggy Mitchell (4 July 2016) *Paul Coker (8 September 2016) *Eddie Kendall (6 December 2016) *Steven Beale (22 September 2017) *Abi Branning (16 February 2018) *Harold Legg (19 February 2019) Previous Businesses * The Cancer Support Society (2012-2013) * The Sarus Foundation Trust (2010-2011) * Lipsy's Fruit, Veg' & Flower Shop (1990's-2010) Employees *Artie (????-) *Colin (????-) *Little Nige (????-) *Big Nige (1988-) *Harry (????-) *Dhal (????-) *Lanky (????-) *Lenny (????) *Les Coker (????-2016) *Paul Coker (2015-2016) *Billy Mitchell (2014-2018) *Jay Mitchell (2016-) *Callum Highway (2019-) Storylines 17 April 2015 - Linda Carter was having trouble with paying for Stan Carter's funeral. Pam and Billy suggested the Solid Oak, which is the most expensive casket at £3,800. This was the casket that Carol Branning chose for Jim Branning's funeral. The package also included embalming, dressing, the hearse and one limo. When Linda could not afford it, Pam gave the casket to Linda at cost price, which reduced £1,500 of the final amount. June 2016 - As Babe has been blackmailing the Cokers, Les charged a lot of money for Peggy Mitchell’s funeral. Gallery Exterior The Cancer Support Charity.jpg|The Cancer Support Society Spot of Cash.jpg|The Cancer Support Society Erics_Electrics_Shop_(7_February_2005).jpg|Erics Electrics Shop (7 February 2005) The_Sarus_Foundation_Trust.jpg|The Sarus Foundation Trust (2011) Lipsey's.jpg|Lipsey's Coker & Sons Funeral Directors.jpg|Les & Pam outside their shop (2014) Billy's New Job Coker and Sons.jpg|Exterior, Billy's first day(2014) Coker&Sons2015.png|Billy & Alfie outside Coker & Sons, April 2015 Coker&SonsFunerals2015.png|Alfie outside Coker & Sons, April 2015 Coker & Sons Backyard (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Coker & Sons Backyard 2 (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Coker & Sons Backyard 3 (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Backyard (2015) Coker and Grandson Sign (12 July 2016).jpg|Coker and Grandson Sign (12 July 2016) Coker and Mitchell Sign Unveiling (22 June 2017).jpg|Coker and Mitchell Sign Unveiling (22 June 2017) Coker & Mitchell (17 September 2019).jpg|Coker & Mitchell (17 September 2019) Coker & Mitchell Christmas (20 December 2019).jpg|Coker & Mitchell Christmas (20 December 2019) Interior Charity Shop.jpg|Inside the Cancer Support Society Coker and Sons Inside.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Coker_and_Sons_Inside_2.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Coker & Sons Interior.jpg|Coker & Sons Interior (2014) Lucys Gravestone.jpg|Lucys Gravestone (2014) Coker and Sons Chapel of Rest.jpg|The Chapel of Rest (2014) Coker & Sons Office.png|Coker & Sons Office (2014) Coker_and_Sons_Office_2.jpg|Coker & Sons Office (2015) Coker_and_Sons_Office_back_door.jpg|Coker and Sons Office back room and the chapel of rest (2015) Cokers and Sons Office (4 May 2016).jpg|Cokers and Sons Office (4 May 2016) Miscellaneous Pat Butchers Funeral (2012).jpg|Pat Butchers Funeral (2012) Coker and Sons Logo.jpg|Coker & Sons Logo (2014) Les bill from Walford Water.jpg|A bill from Walford Waterboard (2015) Les bill from his suppliers.jpg|A bill from the suppliers (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_(2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Catalog (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_2_(2015).jpg|Coffin Prices (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Catalog_3_(2015).jpg|Coffin Prices (2015) Coker_&_Sons_Funeral_Directors_Visits_the_Carters_(2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Visits the Carters (2015) Jim Branning Funeral (2015).jpg|Jim Branning's Funeral (2015) Jim Branning Funeral 2 (2015).jpg|Jim Branning's Funeral (2015) Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015) Coker and Sons Centenary Invite 2 (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Centenary Invite (2015) Coker and Sons 100th Anniversary Cake (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons 100th Anniversary Cake (2015) Coker and Sons Banner (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Banner (2015) Coker and Sons Staff (2015).jpg|Coker and Sons Staff (2015) Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Walford Gazette (2015).jpg|Coker & Sons Funeral Directors Walford Gazette (2015) Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016).jpg|Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016) Charlie Slater's Funeral 2 (2016).jpg|Charlie Slater's Funeral (2016) Coker & Sons Opening Times Sign (25 February 2016 Part 1).jpg|Coker & Sons Opening Times Sign (2016) Coker and Son Leaflet (6 May 2016).jpg|Coker and Son Leaflet (6 May 2016) Coker and Sons Peggy Mitchell Chapel of Rest (4 July 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Peggy Mitchell Chapel of Rest (4 July 2016) Peggy Mitchell Funeral (4 July 2016).jpg|Peggy Mitchell's Funeral Coker and Sons Front of House Photo (13 October 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Front of House Photo (13 October 2016) Les Coker Joke Coffin (14 October 2016).jpg|Les Coker Joke Coffin (14 October 2016) Les Coker Joke Coffin 2 (14 October 2016).jpg|Les Coker Joke Coffin (14 October 2016) Coker and Sons Employees (17 October 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Employees (17 October 2016) Coker and Sons Employees 2 (17 October 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Employees (17 October 2016) Coker and Sons Employees 3 (17 October 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Employees (17 October 2016) Coker and Son's Rota (17 October 2016).jpg|Coker and Son's Rota (17 October 2016) Coker and Sons Invoice (15 December 2016).jpg|Coker and Sons Invoice (15 December 2016) Phil Mitchell Coker and Sons Invoice (23 December 2016).jpg|Phil Mitchell Coker and Sons Invoice (23 December 2016) Coker and Sons Headstones (14 February 2017).jpg|Coker and Sons Headstones (14 February 2017) Coker and Sons Letter (27 April 2017).jpg|Coker and Sons Letter (27 April 2017) Coker and Mitchell Logo Design (30 May 2017).jpg|Coker and Mitchell Logo Design (30 May 2017) Coker and Mitchell HMRC Letter (24 October 2017).jpg|Coker and Mitchell HMRC Letter (24 October 2017) Coker & Mitchell Business Card 1 (22 December 2017).jpg|Coker & Mitchell Business Card (22 December 2017) Coker & Mitchell Business Card 2 (22 December 2017).jpg|Coker & Mitchell Business Card (22 December 2017) Coker and Mitchell Tax Letter (5 February 2018).jpg|Coker and Mitchell Tax Letter (5 February 2018) Coker Funeral Directors Brochure (19 March 2018).jpg|Coker Funeral Directors Brochure (19 March 2018) Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings